User talk:NieA7/Build:N/Mo Support Wells Necro
History * (cur) (last) 03:40, 20 February 2007 Ichigo724 (Talk | contribs) m (typo >.>) * (cur) (last) 03:40, 20 February 2007 Ichigo724 (Talk | contribs) m (blood of the agressor?) * (cur) (last) 00:18, 10 February 2007 X H K (Talk | contribs) (?Rate-a-build) * (cur) (last) 14:42, 2 February 2007 RolandOfGilead (Talk | contribs) m (?Rate-a-build) * (cur) (last) 14:42, 2 February 2007 RolandOfGilead (Talk | contribs) m (?Would N/Rt not be better?) * (cur) (last) 14:41, 2 February 2007 RolandOfGilead (Talk | contribs) m (?Rate-a-build) * (cur) (last) 14:39, 2 February 2007 RolandOfGilead (Talk | contribs) m (Would N/Rt not be better?) * (cur) (last) 21:10, 17 December 2006 NieA7 (Talk | contribs) m (?What about this) * (cur) (last) 19:17, 17 December 2006 Windjammer (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 01:14, 9 December 2006 Mondo man (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 18:50, 3 December 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 03:32, 2 December 2006 Kessel (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 17:09, 30 November 2006 Shady (Talk | contribs) (Rate-a-Build) * (cur) (last) 16:55, 30 November 2006 BigAstro (Talk | contribs) (?Discussion) * (cur) (last) 08:58, 30 November 2006 NieA7 (Talk | contribs) m (?Discussion) * (cur) (last) 06:13, 30 November 2006 BigAstro (Talk | contribs) (?Discussion) * (cur) (last) 01:52, 30 November 2006 Desme (Talk | contribs) (?Discussion) * (cur) (last) 20:18, 28 November 2006 BigAstro (Talk | contribs) m (?Abandoned but I'll rewrite) * (cur) (last) 20:09, 28 November 2006 BigAstro (Talk | contribs) m (?Abandoned but I'll rewrite) * (cur) (last) 16:35, 28 November 2006 Apathy (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 15:52, 28 November 2006 Vallen Frostweaver (Talk | contribs) m (removed double heading) * (cur) (last) 18:27, 19 November 2006 NieA7 (Talk | contribs) m (vote tidy) * (cur) (last) 09:48, 17 November 2006 Fyrenbot (Talk | contribs) m (Talk:N/Mo Support Wells Necro moved to Build talk:N/Mo Support Wells Necro: bot: build move (moving article to build namespace)) * (cur) (last) 06:08, 19 October 2006 BigAstro (Talk | contribs) (?Discussion) * (cur) (last) 05:27, 19 October 2006 128.2.161.19 (Talk) (?Discussion) * (cur) (last) 19:23, 4 October 2006 BigAstro (Talk | contribs) m (?Discussion) * (cur) (last) 18:57, 4 October 2006 205.200.135.1 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 08:27, 4 October 2006 Xeeron (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 02:44, 4 October 2006 BigAstro (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 02:11, 4 October 2006 BigAstro (Talk | contribs) (rewrite for PvE) * (cur) (last) 02:33, 11 September 2006 BigAstro (Talk | contribs) m Rate-a-build Please test and vote on builds. Please do not vote on a build until you have actually tested it. Favoured: #Tested a similair build in PvE great support role! -- Shady 12:09, 30 November 2006 (CST) #Decent. Kessel 22:32, 1 December 2006 (CST) #Quite common, and a proven effective build. Not sure why this hasn't been written before, has existed since the beginning of Prophecies. Thumbs up from me. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 13:50, 3 December 2006 (CST) Unfavoured: #N/Rt variant would be superior, see comment. For secondary healing professions, Rt > Mo. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 09:42, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::You always can replace Heal Other for Spirit Light-X H K Discussion Although the author pretty much focuses on Alliance Battles, I use something like this in PvE from time to time. It's a good regen/battery and backup healing build for many high level places. BigAstro 22:33, 10 September 2006 (CDT) In terms of AB, this support provided can go a long way. However, because of the +6 health regen from wells there may be limited use in Healing Breeze. Breeze and Troll Unguent are red flags; everyone is interested in shutting those down immediately. Since you have life-stealing spells, you may want to consider Ethereal Light and Gift of Health to heal instead, or go for protection spells instead like Guardian and Mend Condition. Finally, I find Well of the Profane to be a powerful PvP shutdown as everyone will lose enchantments and cannot be enchanted again in range. This tends to stop most bonders from being effective in the front lines. Katko 12:33, 4 October 2006 (CDT) :I don't play PvP, so I mainly rewrote the article for PvE usage. Feel free to add a separate variant section for PvP if you want, but I can't really help with that. BigAstro 15:23, 4 October 2006 (CDT) Since this is mainly a support build, and (as is mentioned above) Healing Breeze is a flag, why not run Blood Ritual along with well of power? Then when there aren't readily avaliable corpses and your nuker/monk needs extra energy, you can still provide the support. Since Life Siphon and Vampiric Gaze are included in this build, they should set off the marginal sac for Blood Ritual. Note that, obviously, you should use Blood Ritual mainly on monks and, when necessary, nukers. And it would be good to make sure your monks understand that you are sacing; if necessary Blood Renewal could be subbed in to provide the healing when monks are busy. If you were to do so, I would put it in place of Barbed Signet and keep Heal Other for further monk support. 128.2.161.19 01:27, 19 October 2006 (CDT) Rhia Aryx :I didn't update the skills when I rewrote the article, but I usually use something like this : :I usually don't bother with AwB and Barbed Signet is kind of a waste. Sometimes I do bring Blood Renewal or Siphon depending on the situation. I never did quite feel like I had the perfect build for this concept though. BigAstro 02:08, 19 October 2006 (CDT) This is just a no-brainer, but why doesn't this recommend Bloodstained Boots? Also, why choose the saccing attacks over non-saccing? --Desme 20:52, 29 November 2006 (CST) :You're right, blood stained boots are definitely something that should be explicitly mentioned. As to saccing spells, Blood magic only has a few non-saccing spells and they are generally more expensive and less spammable. Usually, I find myself casting Dark Pact and Vamp Gaze as often as I can - Vamp Gaze covers a lot of the health sac from Pact and the wells also provide a lot of regen. I don't particularly like Barbed Signet though. Ultimately, the direct damage spells you bring aren't too important, it's just about having something to spam while you're not casting wells since you have an abundance of health and energy. Dark Pact and Vamp Gaze fill that role nicely for me. BigAstro 01:13, 30 November 2006 (CST) ::Why not Life Siphon and Blood Bond instead of Dark Pact and Barbed Signet? Blood Bond at 16 Blood Magic is a great support spell and you can use it right at the start, before any corpses are available. Each cast of Life Siphon will cover the degen for you, so you're transferring health from the enemies to your allies. Plus unlike the wells Blood Bond will follow people about, so it can be especially useful for kiting monks and suchlike. Energy might be a little tighter, but then again you can just sit in the Well of Power as soon as a body drops. --NieA7 03:58, 30 November 2006 (CST) :::I've tried something similar and it's not bad, but sometimes it's a waste if everyone is already at max regen. Barbed Signet is a pretty useless skill though so it could easily be switched out for either of those skills. I'll put both under variants and see what others think. BigAstro 11:55, 30 November 2006 (CST) Abandoned but I'll rewrite The author of this build does seem to have disappeared, but I use a similar build for PvE at times so I will rewrite the article based on what I know. Unfortunately the article is currently aimed at PvP, which I know little about, so the original spirit will be lost. If anyone knows how/if this is used in PvP, it would be great if you could help out fixing this up. BigAstro 22:11, 3 October 2006 (CDT) Quick rewrite complete. Comments/suggestions would be appreciated. BigAstro 22:44, 3 October 2006 (CDT) I think breeze should be replaced with Blood Ritual, and Vampiric Gaze with some form of resurrection. Otherwise I think it looks good, I would sure like to have a necro like this in my FoW team. --Apathy 11:35, 28 November 2006 (CST) :See the mini skill bar above for what I usually use. But that was before NF and I haven't played my nec much since, so there may be better options now. BigAstro 15:09, 28 November 2006 (CST) :Edit - I just updated the article with that bar above. BigAstro 15:18, 28 November 2006 (CST) Hey, I'm the author of this build. Thanks for all the positive support, and the revisions of it. I forgot I had written this, and am very pleased to see it got on to the tested builds page. I like all the revisions, especially since I don't do enough PvE with a Necromancer to actually be very good at explaining what needs to be done with it. Particular thanks to BigAstro for all the comments. --Mondo_man 18:17, 8 December 2006 (GMT) What about this A bit different variant here. I was actually writing a Heal Support type Blood Necro that was turning out to look like this, so I thought I should post it here as a variant. Gift of Health is prefered over Heal Other for its cheaper cost and the fact that its side effect is basically null in this build. Blood Bond for more healing power, Life Siphon as a means of stealing extra health to fund Blood Bond. Blood Renewal is to good of a self heal to not have in a build like this. --Windjammer 14:17, 17 December 2006 (CST) :It's very nearly there already with the Blood Bond/Life Siphon variant, I'll muck about with that to get your version on. --NieA7 16:10, 17 December 2006 (CST) Would N/Rt not be better? Replace Heal Other with Spirit Light. At attribute 10, Spirit Light heals for slightly more, can target self, but most of all costs 5 energy instead of 10. The 17% health sac is easily handled, especially if since he spams Wells of Blood and of Power. Also, the optional slot could be filled with Recuperation or Recovery to eliminate even those 17%. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 09:39, 2 February 2007 (CST) blood of the aggressor? in stead of dark pact? failing to see the point of keeping dark pact in this build. –Ichigo724 22:40, 19 February 2007 (CST)